


Rebel Hearted Prince

by AcesOfSpade



Series: LGBTalk [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, George Kirk didn't die, M/M, Prince Spock, Slow Build, Vulcan Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Spock of Vulcan hadn't given much contemplation to the thought of marrying a noblewoman. He would rather study, maybe attend the Vulcan Science Academy.</p><p>Cue Queen Amanda and her longing for her son to marry and have children. She arranges a ball for Spock's 18th birthday, inviting interplanetary dignitaries and Starfleet Admirals.</p><p>At 18, Spock didn't think he'd ever find someone he found compatible, until a blond boy in the corner captured his attention with talk of temporal-spatial anomalies and Romulan conspiracies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, Ace is writing a multichapter fic! I've got the entire story crudely outlined in a binder next to my bed, and I plan on this being fairly long. Maybe 10 chapters. Wish me luck.

Prince S'chnn T'gai Spock, simply known as Prince Spock, arrived at the designated meeting place his father had arranged exactly 4.52 minutes early. King Sarek was to introduce Spock to his future bride. Spock had his qualms, but appeared anyway to please his father. King Sarek of Vulcan was a hard man to please, and Spock always tried his best to please him.

 

Sitting in the restaurant he had been directed to, he looked up when the bell above the door rang to signal someone's entrance: a teenage girl around Spock's own age of 17. She had typical Vulcan dark hair and eyes, but there was nothing overtly intriguing about her appearance. However, to judge a person superficially based upon appearance was illogical.

 

The girl walked over to Spock, sitting across from him. He tried to recall her name. T'Pring, his mind supplied. Lady Pring in Standard. She didn't smile, did not greet Spock. She said something though.

 

“I feel it prudent to inform you that I will not be pursuing this arrangement.” she said flatly. “I have found a more compatible mate.”

 

With that, T'Pring stood from the table and left. Spock was left dumbfounded. He wasn't displeased. Rather the opposite, in fact.

 

See, the Crown Prince of Vulcan was scarcely attracted to females, even less so in a sexual manner. Being politely rejected by T'Pring was no hindrance to him.

 

He returned home after a quiet lunch, reporting to his father in regards to T'Pring's statement. Sarek was displeased, but didn't show it. He chose not to say anything to T'Pring's parents on the matter. Compatibility played a large role in arranged Vulcan marriages. If she had found a more compatible mate, she had no obligation to Spock.

 

Of course, when the very human Queen Amanda had heard that her son had been rejected, she made a bigger deal of it than strictly necessary. Spock was supposed to find a bride by his 19th birthday, and Vulcan courting rituals suggest a courting period of seven to eleven months before a bond can be formed.

 

Thus, Amanda planned a fancy ball for her son's 18th birthday. Along with inviting Vulcan noblewomen, Amanda invited people of high positions from other Federation planets. Starfleet Admirals were among the mix, thus bringing James Tiberius Kirk into Spock's life.

* * *

 

James Kirk was the son of Admiral Winona Kirk and Captain George Kirk of the USS _Kelvin_. He had never liked these kinds of things, but Queen Amanda had been a childhood friend of Winona, thus James was dragged along.

 

At 16, James was almost certainly the youngest male in the room. Scattered throughout were Vulcan females aged 16 to 19, hand picked by Amanda based on potential compatibility with the prince.

 

James felt out of place in his hand-me-down, slightly too small suit, and overall unkempt appearance. His dark blond hair stuck up at untameable, odd angles and there was a mark under his left eye that looked suspiciously like a dirt smudge. Winona had tried to clean it up before they arrived to no avail. The smudge stayed. He silently envied his older brother Sam, who was away at school and hadn't been dragged along with them.

 

James stuck mostly to the corners of the room, staying out of everyone's sights.

 

Having never met Prince Spock, James hadn't a clue what he looked like. All he knew was that there was a very attractive Vulcan male in fancy clothes leaning against the wall next to him.

 

“Hi.” James said awkwardly, unsure of how to start a conversation. Vulcans eluded the human, what with their repressed emotions and all.

* * *

Spock had noticed a human male of approximately 16 years standing in the shadows of the corner. A split-second decision had him walking over to lean against the wall with him.

 

“Hi.” the boy said, evidently unsure of himself.

 

“Hello.” Spock responded, voice blank as ever.

 

“You hiding too?” the boy asked, hands slipping into the pockets of his jacket.

 

“Negative.” Spock said with a shake of his head. “I merely saw you in the corner and felt you may want company.”

 

The boy's cheeks flushed red, a reaction usually attributed to embarrassment. Spock resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow or chuckle. He would privately acknowledge how attractive this human was, especially when blushing.

 

“Someone noticed?” the boy muttered, eyes anywhere but on Spock.

 

Spock nodded, an amused smile trying to form on his face. “It is not hard to see when the only teenage male in the room is not present.” he said simply.

 

“I'm that obvious?” he muttered, sounding as if he were trying to make a joke. “I mean, I'm one of three blondes in the room of melanin-rich, dark-haired Vulcans. Must be easy to pick me out of a crowd.”

 

“I will admit, it is not hard to locate you in a crowd such as this.” Spock nodded.

 

The boy seemed to be trying not to blush again, his cheeks flushing faintly.

 

“Really?” he muttered. “Well, I'm James.”

 

“It is nice to meet you, James.” Spock said, forgetting to introduce himself.

 

“You too. You know anything about temporal-spatial anomalies? You're a Vulcan, right? Vulcans are smart.” James asked, rambling as he spoke. He took no notice to the fact that the Vulcan didn't introduce himself, too preoccupied with the opportunity to talk to someone about his theories regarding the near-destruction of his Dad's ship.

Spock nodded. “My knowledge is limited, but I do.” he confirmed. “What makes you ask?”

 

“You hear about the USS _Kelvin_?” James asked, earning a shake of Spock's head. “Well, the _Kelvin_ is my Dad's ship. Kelvin-type, class of its own. Attacked by a Romulan ship on the edge of Klingon space 16 years ago. They were investigating a lightning storm in space, a spatial anomaly, and were ambushed.” he began to explain/ramble, hands moving out of his pockets to make vague gestures with his hands as he spoke. “Dad evacuated the entire ship through shuttle-pods with the exception of himself, and including Mom, who had me in one of the medical shuttle-pods, but that's beside my point. My point is that Dad nearly didn't survive the attack. Lightning storms in space are usually anomalies, but I was thinking that this one may not have been.”

 

As James spoke, Spock took in the new information and catalogued it in his mind. He had vaguely heard of the _Kelvin_. Lieutenant George Kirk had seized captaincy after the prior captain had been killed by Romulan attackers, narrowly avoiding destruction.

 

“You believe that the storm was engineered by the Romulans?” Spock enquired, nearly raising an eyebrow in apprehension.

 

James nodded. “Exactly!” he said, almost excitedly. The next few hours were spent debating the subject, and they fell into a sort of niche that made them both feel like they'd known each other for years.

 

After a while, Queen Amanda had finally come to collect her son. She had seen him talking to the Kirk boy, finally putting the pieces together in her head. Her son had never looked at any of his prospective wives the way he looked at the blond human. There was proper interest in his eyes, and she could see a smile tugging at his lips. She smiled to herself as she approached them, wrapping a hand lightly around Spock's wrist.

 

“Spock, dear.” she said kindly. “Your father is going to make a speech for your birthday. Come with me.” she added, turning to give James a smile. “You must be Winona's son. You look so much like your mother.” she said kindly, whisking Spock away.

 

James blinked a few times. He'd just spent a good chunk of the night debating the plausibility of his theory with the _Crown Prince of Vulcan_? He'd even given the other boy a way of contacting him so they could debate further subjects. On top of that, there was this annoying, yet welcomed, fluttering in James' chest, as if his heart was beating much too fast.

 

Yep, James was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later, Spock has the opportunity to spend a few days with James in San Francisco. At the end of those few days, Spock's human instinct takes over for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I was right! I would get chapter two done by tonight! Here's another chapter for those lovelies who asked for more. :3

18 was an important age, even for humans. American humans were considered legal, consenting adults at 18. They could do so many more things than the did the day before their birthday, when they were 17. James Kirk was especially excited for his 18th birthday because his new-found best friend was coming to visit for a few days.

 

Spock, as a Vulcan prince, was required to convene with the Federation every so often, and this year, the meeting happened to fall just after James' birthday. Spock had elected to arrive a few days earlier so he and James could talk face-to-face for the first time in two years. The last they saw each other in person was the day they met, the day of Spock's 18th birthday. It seemed fitting that the next they meet would be hear James' 18th.

 

San Francisco was a pretty big place, with quite a few shuttle ports. Spock had told James where to meet him, and he was waiting their happily. He liked talking to Spock, they'd struck up quiet the friendship over the last two years. Getting to spend a few days with him was going to be awesome!

 

James was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed that Spock's shuttle had arrived until the man himself tapped James on the shoulder. When James looked up and saw his best friend, he beamed. The smile stretched into his beautiful blue eyes, eyes that Spock found himself trying not to stare into.

 

“Spock!” James said happily. “Welcome to San Francisco.” he said teasingly. Spock had been in San Francisco a few times before, alongside his father. This time, it was just Spock and his half-brother Sybok. Sybok had opted to not take the throne, rather choosing to explore the galaxy and everything it had to offer. Sometimes, though, he made visits to home or San Francisco to see his annoying little brother.

 

“James, you are fully aware that I have been to San Francisco exactly 16 times over the course of my life.” Spock told him, voice nearly betraying his amusement.

 

Sybok came up behind Spock, nodding to James. He had never met the boy, but Spock talked highly of him when they did correspond, so he would be nice to him. For now.

 

James just rolled his eyes with a warm chuckle. “I know, I know.” he said, trying to sound playful and hurt at the same time.

 

Spock nearly rolled his eyes as well, trying to force the smile worming its way onto his face away. “If you would like to join us, Sybok and I were going to have lunch.” he offered. Sybok, despite being full Vulcan, raised an eyebrow at that. Spock usually didn't invite anyone to go anywhere, yet he was inviting this blond human to lunch.

 

“I'd be honoured.” James smiled, trying not to bounce on the balls of his feet. He was excited, but he figured the level of excitement he wanted to show in front of, and towards, a Vulcan would be a bit obscene by their standards.

 

Spock gave a nod and an almost-smile, gesturing for Sybok and James to follow him. He had convinced his father that he wasn't in need of a security detail, claiming he was able to defend himself if the need arose. As such, there was no one to follow them through San Francisco as they walked the busy streets.

 

Spock and Sybok had tried their best to dress in accordance to the fashions of San Francisco. Sybok had done a pretty okay job, even if he stood out a bit. He wore a pair of oddly coloured denim jeans, a floral Hawaiian shirt, and a pair of dress shoes. Spock, on the other hand, had easily assimilated into the fashions. Dressed in a pair of neatly pressed black dress pants, a white dress shirt, a black blazer, and a dark teal tie, the only odd thing about his outfit were the dark blue Converse high top sneakers he wore on his feet. They were a gift from James for his 19th birthday.

 

Speaking of Spock's 19th, he had convinced Amanda and Sarek to give him more time to find a suitable bride. Sarek, after all, had been 21 when he met Amanda. Spock was now 20, and he did have his eyes on someone.

 

James winced in sympathy for Sybok, who was wandering San Francisco in the most tourist-y get up James could imagine, alongside an impeccably dressed man and a teenager in normal teenager stuff. James wore a pair of dark wash denim jeans, a black and silver Raglan top, and white Converse high tops. People kept giving Sybok sideways glances, but the Vulcan didn't seem to notice. He was lost in his own little world, being very not-Vulcan and smiling at random people.

 

Spock located the restaurant he had chosen before arriving, stepping in the door, followed by Sybok and James. The restaurant was small, quaint even, run by an Orion ally of the Vulcan royal family. She had invited Spock to come any time he was around, and he decided to take her up on the offer.

 

A bell above the door rang out clear and crisp when they entered, letting the owner know that someone had arrived. She slid out from behind the bar in the corner and came to greet the trio. James found himself slightly angry for no given reason, but Sybok and Spock seemed absolutely fine. He tried recalling what he knew about green-skinned, humanoid females and came up with Orions. Made sense, why he was feeling angry then. Their pheromones were known to make men aggressive.

 

The Orion smiled at Spock, a seductive smile that had no effect on the half-Vulcan. When she saw he wasn't reacting, she turned her attention to James. He had to do everything in his power to not fall prey to the Orion woman's charms, and it was pretty damn hard.

 

“Cheya.” Spock nodded in greeting. “You have met my brother Sybok, yes?” he asked, more rhetorical than anything. “And this is James, a friend.”

 

Cheya smiled, less seductively this time, and showed the three to a table. “So, what brings the Crown Prince of Vulcan to San Francisco this time around?” she asked, placing three menu PADDs on the table in front of them.

 

“Federation meeting.” Sybok supplied, not letting Spock do much talking. It was a bad habit of his, and Spock had gotten used to it.

 

Cheya seemed to accept that answer, wandering off to get them glasses of water. While she was gone, James took the opportunity to look over the menu. The selections were all over the place, from Vulcan dishes to African ones. It was interesting, to say the least.

 

When Cheya returned with the water, the three men placed their orders. Once she had them down, Cheya headed back to the kitchen to tell the chef.

 

After she left, James turned to Spock and Sybok. “So, you're the brother I've heard about.” he commented, directed towards Sybok, who nodded.

 

“Most Vulcans, including our father, do not associate with me.” he said. “They say I express my emotions too freely.”

 

“They are not wrong, brother.” Spock said. “However, it would be illogical to discontinue contact based on emotional expression. My mother would not approve.” Amanda's approval was something Spock secretly craved. Queen Amanda was one of Spock's favourite people in his life, and he liked to know she approved of what he did.

 

The rest of the day before the meeting was spent exploring San Francisco. James showed Spock some of his favourite places once Sybok decided to leave them alone for a while. Seeing Spock try to play ski-ball was hilarious and entertaining, mostly because he had excellent aim. The other people in the arcade were marvelling at him, admiring his technique. James, meanwhile, was marvelling at his form. He had taken off his blazer and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows, tie still in place. It was a lovely sight, no doubt, and James couldn't help himself.

 

After the arcade, Spock walked with James until they reached James' home. He waited for James to get inside before turning to walk towards where he and Sybok were staying.

 

A few days later, and Spock and James were standing near the loading bay for the shuttle-pods. It was James' birthday, nearing the night hours. Spock had to return home to Vulcan by morning, and James had decided to go with him to the dock.

 

“I guess I'll see you around.” James teased, unsure of when he would see Spock next. “We'll talk though, right? Sam's been trying to hack our chat feeds, but I've got them encrypted so thickly it'd take him years to get through them.”

 

“Of course we will correspond.” Spock nodded, a smile threatening to tug at his lips. James let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, a smile crossing his freckled face. Spock had noted the number of freckles on James' face had multiplied since they last saw each other, and filed that information away for times of meditation.

 

“Well, they're calling your pod.” James said, a bit disappointed. He wished Spock could stick around, but he had royal duties on Vulcan, ones which were very important if he were to become king some day.

 

Spock, his mind deciding this for him, began acting out of human instinct. His right hand moved to carefully brush his knuckles against James' cheek, startling the blond. However, he had very little time to react before Spock placed a quick kiss to his lips.

 

Realizing what he had done, Spock muttered out a quick 'goodbye' and all but ran off. James stood there in the crowd of people, trying not to gape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another two years pass, and our lovelorn duo finally get to spend some quality face time together. However, Mama Kirk is distressed, and Baby Kirk is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I decided to refer to a 20-year-old Jim as Baby Kirk. Oh well. On the flip side, third chapter in one day! Haha yes! At this rate, I'll be done before exams next week!

Two years seemed to be the standard time between their meetings at this point. In the two years between James' 18th and now, neither had even thought of bringing up that kiss, even when their chats went late into the night or James had gone behind his parents' backs to get drunk. Neither wanted to confront the fact that it felt _right_ and _perfect_ , and it wasn't even a very good kiss.

 

Their meeting was actually an accident, in a sense. James had been invited to a Starfleet gala for all the new cadets, as he had joined the Academy just after his 20th birthday the month prior. Winona and George had been thrilled. Their son was going to carry on the Kirk legacy in Starfleet, and they both just knew he'd excel in any track he chose.

 

Spock's presence at the gala was for another reason entirely. Because of his grades at the Vulcan Science Academy, the Vulcan High Council and the Vulcan royal family had agreed to allow Spock to teach xenolinguistics at Starfleet Academy for a period of time. He had been invited so he could meet the other teachers and the new cadets.

 

When they first saw each other across the room, both men did a double-take. Spock actually blinked in surprise. James had never expressed his desire to join Starfleet, but then, Spock had never told him about getting the teaching job, so fair was fair.

 

James blinked as well, in confusion instead. Why the Crown Prince of Vulcan was at a Starfleet gala, he had no idea. Of course, as soon as his eyes locked onto those chocolate brown ones, he began making his way over to his best friend to start asking questions.

 

Spock had a similar idea, moving towards the owner of those cerulean blue eyes. If James was a cadet, they would be able to spend more time together... The idea sent a jolt up his spine, a new sensation for him.

 

They met somewhere near a corner, which made James chuckle. “How is it that we manage to meet at fancy parties in a corner?” he teased, earning the first, if small, smile he'd ever seen on Spock. It brightened his features, added a twinkle to his eyes.

 

“Happenstance, I would presume.” Spock responded, amusement in his voice. James' teasing demeanour dropped for a moment, carefully wrapping a hand around Spock's wrist to tug him farther towards the corner. His mind was on autopilot, just as Spock's had been two years prior. His hand moved up Spock's arm to the back of his neck, pulling his head down for a sweet kiss. It lasted longer than the first one they shared, but was still as sentimental as Spock's goodbye kiss.

 

When James pulled away, he got to see another smile on Spock's face. It was bigger, if only a little, and looked like it belonged on his face, despite his usual lack of smiling.

 

“I guess that was me telling you I feel the same.” James whispered, eyes not leaving Spock's.

 

Spock's smile grew wider, and he dipped down to initiate another kiss.

* * *

At the moment James pulled Spock down for that first kiss, Admiral Winona Kirk had been searching for her son so she could show him off to the rest of the Admiralty, save Chris Pike, a friend of George and Winona that had known James since he was a baby. Instead of finding her son alone like he usually was, he was with Prince Spock. She would've thought nothing of it, seeing as the Prince was James' closest friend, except the moment she spotted them, Winona witnessed her son _kiss_ the prince. Silently, she slipped out of the room and went directly to her office to think. Her son... he had never expressed an attraction to men in front of her before. She was sure he hadn't mentioned it to George either, because George would've told Winona, against James' wishes.

 

Sitting at her desk, Winona took her against-the-rules bottle of bourbon out from her desk drawer, pouring herself a drink. She sat on the edge of her desk, swirling the amber liquid around her glass as she thought. Wouldn't this be the kind of thing that James would tell her? She liked to think she and her son were close, so why would he keep something like this from her? Was he actually seeing the prince, or was it a one-time thing? The questions plagued her mind as the door to her office opened and closed quietly.

 

Admiral George Kirk had seen his wife slip out of the hall and followed her, wondering what had bothered her. She looked like she needed some alcohol and time to think, so his immediate response had been to follow her. He didn't want her to endanger herself or someone else because she was drinking alcohol she shouldn't even have in her desk.

 

When he got to her office, his assumptions had been proven. Winona was sitting on the edge of her desk, staring off into space as she gripped a tumbler of bourbon. He went to remove the glass from her hand, placing it on the desk beside her.

 

“Winona, what's wrong?” George asked softly. “You were all excited to have the Admirals meet Jim, and then you disappeared.”

 

Winona looked to her husband, blue eyes a mix of confusion and sadness.”It's about Jimmy.” she muttered. “I saw him, with Amanda's son. The Vulcan prince he's always talking to.”

 

George raised a brow, but said nothing. It made sense that the two would gravitate towards each other, seeing as they hadn't seen each other in two years.

 

“No, George, _with_.” Winona emphasized, earning a small cough from George out of surprise. “Jimmy kissed the prince, no hesitation. It made me wonder why he hadn't brought up the fact that he's attracted to men. Did he think I wouldn't accept him? God, George, what if he does think that?”

 

“Winnie, I'm positive that's not it. Maybe he just didn't think it would matter who he brought home.” George said reassuringly. “Now c'mon, let's go back out there and show off our son.”

* * *

 

While his parents were talking, James was having an important conversation of his own. His conversation partner was Spock, and they were speaking in hushed whispers in a corner. Their conversation was centred around the two kisses they had just shared, as well as about feelings neither had wanted to bring forward.

 

“So wait, let me make sense of this.” James said suddenly, holding up a hand for Spock to pause. “Out of an entire room of beautiful Vulcan women you could've found to talk to, you chose me? I always thought you talked to everyone else and then decided to talk to me.”

 

Spock shook his head. “I was not interested in any of the women present. In fact, I am not interested in women in general.” he clarified, which brought that adorable blush back onto James' face. It had been four years since the last time Spock had seen that blush, and it still had the same effect on him as it did then.

 

“Huh, wow.” James muttered. “I'd have never thought that a prince like yourself would even want to talk to a scruffy, scrawny kid from Iowa, let alone become his best friend.”

 

“As I have heard my mother say, the universe works in mysterious ways, James.” Spock said, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. “I will admit, I found myself attracted to you after our first conversation.”

 

“You mean my rambling about temporal-spatial anomalies and Romulans?” James asked skeptically. “I probably sounded crazy.”

 

Spock shook his head. “You did not. You sounded passionate and sure of yourself, two qualities any person would be lucky to find in a potential partner.” he said, voice creeping into the territory of affectionate.

 

“Well, I think I can admit that by the time my 17th birthday came around, I found myself falling for you too.” James commented. His birthday was four months after Spock's, so that said something.

 

“I believe that with this information and mutual attraction, the next logical step would be a proper relationship.” Spock commented. James smiled at that, but the smile quickly turned into a frown.

 

“But what about Academy policy?” James muttered. “I'm a cadet and you're a teacher.” he muttered, worry creasing his forehead. Spock wanted to run his thumb over the creases, smooth them out. Worry did not look good on James.

 

“I believe that we can ignore it, keep our relationship to ourselves.” Spock said, which was out of character. Spock was a stickler for rules, so for him to suggest they break one, it was almost insane.

 

“Okay, that I can try to do.” James nodded. He was a rule-breaker by nature, so one more rule to break was nothing. “And the media? Keep it platonic in public?” he suggested. There was already huge interplanetary media hype over Spock being on Earth in the first place. No one needed to get a hold of the fact that the Crown Prince of Vulcan was homosexual.

 

Spock nodded. “I hope it will not be an issue for you.” he said, all but whispering. James smiled softly, shaking his head.

 

“Not a problem at all. Just means I get you all to myself when we're not in public.” he said, a hint of playfulness creeping back into his voice.

 

Spock smiled slightly again. He found it hard not to smile around James. “Wonderful.” he muttered, leaning down to place another quick kiss to James' lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when James and Spock think they finally have what they've been searching for four years, it gets taken away from them in a matter of seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this counts as a fourth chapter in one day, or if it counts as a second day, since it's 12:08 in the morning. Oh well. Just enjoy this chapter. It's over 2k words. Longest one yet.

It had been a few months since the semester had begun at the Academy, and Spock and James had fallen into a rhythm. James would leave before Spock so he could get to his first class on time, and Spock would leave five minutes later to head for his classroom. Everything worked out fine, and no one had any suspicions. Spock and James were rarely seen together in public, and when they were, they managed to stay completely platonic. It was a hassle for James, who was overly physically affectionate, but he managed.

* * *

Nyota Uhura considered herself a reasonable person. She was top of her xenolinguistics classes, all three of them, and she was good at managing her emotions and coursework. That is, until the start of her second year at the Academy, when the new xenolinguistics professor was introduced.

 

Like any other person on Earth, Nyota had heard of the Vulcan Prince before he began working at the Academy. He was attractive, especially in person. He had an even personality, one that was neither harsh nor coddling. He seemed to be everything Nyota was looking for in a partner, despite being a professor. He was only a year older than she was, so she thought she may have a chance. A slight one, but a chance. She had heard that despite being 22, Prince Spock was unmarried, supposedly single.

 

Four months into the semester, Nyota finally decided to try and make a move on Spock, so to speak. She was top of her class, so arranging a meeting to discuss the day's homework wasn't too odd. It was set for Spock's spare period, which happened to coincide with Nyota's lunch period. She arrived a few minutes early, stepping into the classroom to hopefully catch Prince Spock off-guard. Instead, Nyota had been the one caught off guard.

 

A few steps into the classroom, Nyota heard a voice that didn't belong to the Prince, rather a more cheerful, teasing voice. It was familiar, but she couldn't place the owner until she got a little closer, but still out of their sights.

 

James Kirk, the womanizing asshole of the Academy, was leaning against Spock's desk, looking for all the world like he belonged there. He was laughing, presumably at something Spock had said, his blue eyes full of mirth, and... adoration?

 

While Kirk was laughing, Spock glanced own at his watch to check the time. Nyota checked her own, noting there was another five minutes until their arranged meeting. When Spock looked up from his watch, he gestured for Kirk to stand up, presumably to shoo him out of the classroom.

 

Instead, Spock leaned over once Kirk had stood, placing a soft kiss to the blond's lips. Kirk seemed to kiss back, a hand sliding down to tangle itself with Spock's. Once they broke apart, Nyota had to duck behind one of the rows of desks as to not be spotted. Kirk wandered out of the room, towards the opposite door that Nyota had come in.

 

Waiting a few minutes, Nyota stood and adjusted her cadet uniform, approaching Spock. Her heart felt funny, like someone had put a clamp over one of the valves and expected it to still work right. She stood a few feet away from the professor, waiting to be acknowledged. Once she was, she moved to sit in the chair across from Spock's at the desk, folding her hands in her lap.

 

The meeting went by like a meeting with any other teacher would, and that hurt Nyota in a way she couldn't explain. When she returned to her dorm, she immediately changed into something more bar-appropriate and told her roommate she was taking her out for a few rounds. Gaila didn't argue, merely following Nyota with a small grin. She loved going out for drinks; meant she could entice some new men into bed with her.

 

Arriving at the bar on campus, Nyota wasted no time in ordering some shots are hard liquor, downing them in between tales of her day. Gaila felt bad for Nyota, but at the same time, she figured the woman would get her heart broken. She had heard stories about Prince Spock, about how he had declined his parents' wishes to find a bride by 19, as was customary with the Vulcan's royal customs.

 

Unknown to Nyota or Gaila, a down-on-his-luck tabloid reporter was sitting a few tables away, drowning his latest rejection in Saurian brandy. His ears perked up when a very drunken woman began rambling about the Prince of Vulcan and his apparent relations with a human male by the name of 'James Kirk'. A Starfleet cadet, by the sounds of the woman's rambling. He quickly pulled out his PADD, typing everything as fast as he heard it so he could organize an article later, when he was less drunk and more coherent.

* * *

Within three days, the entire Academy was abuzz thanks to a new tabloid article posted mere hours earlier. James had been out in the quad between classes when he suddenly felt like there were all kinds of eyes on him, and there were. Whispers broke out between the students in the quad, fingers were pointed towards James, and he quickly dashed off to his next class.

 

Five minutes into the class, Admiral Marcus personally came to the xenobiology class to retrieve him. Honestly, that should've been the second red flag, following after the whispers and stares. James was, of course, completely oblivious, and was wondering why exactly the Admiralty wanted to see him.

 

Once they reached Marcus' office, a red flag finally went up. Both of his parents were in the room, as well as Spock and his parents. A mental chorus of 'shit, shit, shit' sung through his head in four-part harmony, his heart racing in his chest. Had someone found out? But who...? He sat in the chair his parents were standing behind, awkward as Hell.

 

Neither of his parents looked particularly annoyed or angry or disappointed, which was fine by James. However, King Sarek actually looked pissed. He had only ever met one Vulcan who expressed his emotions, and even Sybok's anger paled in comparison to his father's.

 

Once Marcus sat at his desk, he pulled a PADD out from his desk drawer and placed it in between the two on the desk. A tabloid article was pulled up, glaring black letters on a black background. A wordless request from James allowed him to pick up the PADD and read the article, his blood running cold. He silently handed the PADD to Spock so he could read it, which he really shouldn't have. In a sort of knee-jerk reaction, Spock's hand clamps tightly on the PADD, crumpling it in his hand due to his strength. He immediately drew his hand away as if it had been burned, a look akin to Vulcan shame crossing his face. Sarek continued to look thoroughly displeased with his son, while Amanda looked like she wanted to give him a hug and a reassuring smile, though she restrained herself.

 

After Spock destroyed the PADD, Admiral Marcus cleared his throat to speak. “As you are both very well aware, there is a very strict policy at Starfleet Academy surrounding fraternization between students and faculty.” he began, folding his hands on the desk in front of him. James looked like he wanted to cower into his seat, while most of the colour in Spock's face drained away. Surprisingly, Winona placed a calming hand on her son's shoulder. George did the same with the other shoulder, showing Marcus their loyalty to their son while trying to comfort him as well.

 

“I called you both here in regards to the article you both just read.” Marcus continued, all but glaring at his two colleagues. “Is any of the information factual?” he asked flatly. Expertly, James kept his mouth shut. He knew he'd try and lie, only to be contradicted by Spock, because Vulcans had a hard time lying.

 

Spock took an inaudible deep breath before speaking, closing his eyes as the words began to fall passed his lips. “Yes.” he muttered. “Most of it is, indeed, factual. However, certain aspects are not.” he said simply, opening his eyes to gauge his parents' reactions. Sarek continued to look pissed off, but Amanda looked like a theory of hers had just been confirmed.

 

“Care to enlighten the crowd on which parts of factual?” Marcus said, almost mocking Spock's use of the word.

 

“Cadet Kirk and I are currently engaged in a romantic relationship.” Spock said, really wishing he could lie. James stayed silent, not trusting his voice. He had a few choice words for Admiral Marcus, most of which could get his ear cuffed by his mother, despite the fact that he was nearly 21.

 

Marcus raised an eyebrow towards his receding hairline at the admission. “Is that so?” he said, sounding much too pleased by this information. “And for how long?”

 

“The day of the new recruit gala.” James supplied, finally opening his mouth to speak. “So five months.”

 

Marcus' other eyebrow raised at that information. Since before the start of the semester. Curious. “Really?” he muttered, glancing at both sets of parents, as if to ask if they knew anything of this. None of the four spoke up, but a silent anger was burning in Sarek's eyes.

 

The meeting was dismissed, and almost immediately, Sarek took his son by the arm, tugging him away from the Kirks and Amanda. Amanda went over to speak with Winona and George and James, trying to reassure them that everything would work out.

 

Meanwhile, Sarek had found somewhere to talk to his son privately, barely containing his anger.

 

“We agreed to let you teach at the Academy on the grounds that you find a bride. It has been four years since you turned 19, four years since you should have been married. And now, to find out that you are involved with a human male...” he trailed off, trying to keep his anger under control. “I will not allow it. You will be returning to Vulcan with your mother and I in the morning. You will not, under any circumstances, contact any member of the Kirk family until I deem fit.”

 

Spock felt his heart drop, so to speak, his mind going blank. His father seemed to be the only angry party, and an angry Vulcan was never a good thing. Tenfold if the angry Vulcan happened to be King. Sarek said nothing more, simply returning to his wife to politely tell her it was time to prepare for the trip home. Amanda gave the Kirks a sad smile and went off with her husband and son, who looked like he was going to cry. She would talk to him when Sarek wasn't around. Amanda loved her husband, but he had quite the temper, and he was very rooted in the cultural ways of Vulcan.

* * *

 

Vulcan had seemed like it was so distant to Spock when he relocated to Earth. The burning deserts and blowing sand was welcome, yes, but the conditions of his return were not. He was effectively being put on house arrest, allowed very little choice in what he did. He was to report for his royal duties, as he was still the heir apparent, but that was about it.

 

One of the first things Sarek had done to Spock upon their arrival was a mental sweep by a Healer, just to make sure nothing had affected his mental state to drive him towards that human. The Healer was to appear in twelve point eight minutes from then, so Sarek had Spock prepared for her arrival.

 

Upon her arrival, she was showed to Spock's room, where he was sitting in his desk chair aimlessly. He looked forlorn, like someone had kicked his selhat, as a human might say. The Healer knelt next to him, coaxing him out of his little funk.

 

Placing her fingers on his meld points, the Healer sought permission to enter Spock's mind. While reluctant, he allowed her in; if he fought, he didn't know what Sarek would do.

 

The Healer searched his mind for any signs of persuasive powers or the like, finding nothing of the sort. However, she found something else that had her pulling out of Spock's mind, puzzled.

 

Turning to Sarek, the next words out of the Healer's mouth had his blood running cold.

 

“Why did you not mention that your son was bonded?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarek is very not pleased with his youngest son, especially with the new revelations Spock brings forth to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot. New chapter. That's five within about a 24 hour span. I'm on a roll! Also, at the very end of the chapter there's one little swear word, just for those who don't like those.

Sarek was taken aback. To his knowledge, Spock wasn't bonded; he had carefully sidestepped the need to bond with a Vulcan female to attend the Vulcan Science Academy for a few years. Now, this Healer was accusing him of withholding information in regards to searching for mental alterations in his son.

 

“I did not mention this because I did not know.” Sarek said flatly, glaring at Spock. Spock had looked momentarily panicked when the Healer had mentioned it, as if he was trying to keep it a secret. “This information had not been brought to my attention until now.”

 

Sarek turned to his son expectantly, looking for an explanation. While reluctant, Spock knew that keeping this from his father would make his situation even worse. Taking a deep breath, he spoke.

 

“I have been bonded for five months and eleven days.” Spock said, looking anywhere by at his father, who was putting the pieces together. “The bond was not initiated intentionally, rather accidentally.”

 

The Healer looked like she had questions for Spock, but she kept quiet so Sarek could speak. She was intimidated by the King, with due cause.

 

“Five months...” Sarek muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. “An accidental marriage bond...” he trailed off. “Are you attempting to justify your bond with the human James Kirk?” he asked flatly, letting go of his nose.

 

“Not justify, explain.” Spock said, voice clipped and short. “Shortly after the Starfleet banquet, when we had begun our relationship, I began to notice a second presence in my mind. It was not a one-time intrusion, more of a constant presence. With permission, I initiated a mind-meld with James, which led me to realize we had somehow accidentally created a bond.”

 

Sarek was trying not to let his anger show, especially not with the Healer still in the room. Speaking of the Healer, she looked contemplative, like she was trying to figure out how such a thing would happen.

 

“And you neglected to inform myself or your mother?” Sarek asked flatly, concealing his anger decently.

 

Spock gave a weak nod. “I had been busy with grading papers and classes. I had very little time to contact either of you.” he said, almost sheepishly. No, Vulcans did not get sheepish. However, humans did, and Spock was half-human.

 

Sarek dismissed the Healer so he could talk to his son in private, without the requirement of keeping his anger in check.

 

Once the Healer had left, and Sarek was certain she couldn't hear him, he turned to his son with anger burning in his dark eyes. “I do not care to hear any arguments,” he began, “I do not care to hear any reason or half-thought out logic behind the situation. You will have the bond dissolved, and you will have no connection with James Kirk. Ever. That human has distracted you from what you must do for Vulcan if you are to be King in the future. I will arrange for a new Healer to dissolve the bond within the month, and you will stay here, on the grounds, or at the Science Academy, studying.” With that, Sarek left the room, leaving Spock with a wide array of emotions. Anger, sadness, the want to cry, a longing for his mother's tender, caring nature. He felt more... human, and vulnerable in that moment.

 

Lying on his bed, Spock stared up at the ceiling of his room aimlessly. To his chest, he clutched a gift he had received from his mother as a child that he hid from Sarek. It was a teddy bear, brown in colour, with a green and blue bow tie and a black cape. It was ridiculous and absurd, but his mother had given it to him, so Spock treasured it.

 

At the end of that week, Spock had come to a decision. He would not act upon it quite yet, needing to thoroughly think out how he wished to approach it, but he had made his decision.

 

Also at the end of the week, Spock had a PADD slid under his door, presumably by his mother, with a tabloid article queued up on the screen. He picked up the PADD and almost immediately dropped in onto his bed. The article included a picture of James, looking more fearful and scruffy than Spock had ever seen him. His blue eyes no longer held the mirth they used to, the bags under his eyes were more pronounced, and he looked tired. So tired. Quickly scanning the article, Spock knew he had to act quickly. The media was not going to leave his James alone any time soon, and Spock was certain that if he were there with James, he would feel much better.

 

A month and a half later, Sarek had still to find that Healer. He had been searching for a highly advanced telepathic Healer, and was coming up short. Spock was internally grateful for this fact, as it gave him more time to work out his plan. The distance between Spock and James nullified their bond temporarily, but he would get back to James, he would.

 

Spock entered the throne room, where Amanda and Sarek were sitting and conversing about nothing in particular. He approached them, kneeling at the base of the platform they sat on before standing back up, hands clasped behind his back.

 

“Sa'mekh, Ko'mekh.” he muttered, channelling the confidence he had been building all week. He would do this, and he would do it soon. Sarek was closing in on a Healer, meaning he had little time.

 

Amanda looked to her son, a small smile lighting up her face. However, when she noticed the worry and uncertainty on her son's face, her smile turned into a frown. Was Spock alright? She was a mother hen; she was protective of her son, and wanted to make sure he was always okay. She knew he had been in a rut lately because of Sarek, and she was helpless to do anything about it. When her husband made a decision, he stuck with it.

 

“Yes, son?” Sarek said shortly, raising an eyebrow ever-so-slightly in question.

 

Closing his eyes for a moment to work up the nerve, Spock opened his mouth. “I wish to speak to you about something important.”

 

“You may speak on the matter.” Sarek said, eyeing his son in an odd manner. A mix of apprehension and latent displeasure radiated from the dark irises, sending a quick chill down Spock's spine.

 

“It is about my birthright.” Spock said, causing Amanda to make a small noise of confusion. Sarek stayed blank faced, unsure of where this conversation is going. “I believe you should reconsider Sybok as the rightful heir to the throne.” he said simply. “I do not believe I would be fit for the throne, nor fit to be anything other than a prince.”

 

Amanda looked at her son sadly, wondering what exactly brought on such a bought of self-loathing and questioning. She wanted to smooth down his hair and hug him, but Sarek had a few words to say.

 

“Sybok abdicated his role. He willingly gave up the chance to be King. Might I enquire as to your reasoning?” Sarek said evenly, annoyed and frustrated with his youngest son. His eldest had stepped down because of his expression of emotion, and now his youngest was trying to step down for an unknown reason beyond self-doubt.

 

Spock took a deep breath again, squeezing his hands behind his back out of nerves. “One of the requirements necessary towards becoming King is to find a bride, one to carry on the Vulcan royal line. I would search for a bride, if I were attracted to females.” There, that was his clincher. While regular, non-noble Vulcans participated in homosexual relationships, it was frowned upon in the nobility, for every noble line needed heirs to continue.

 

Sarek's eyebrows actually shot into his forehead, a choked noise escaping his throat. Amanda just looked at her son wistfully. She knew he wasn't attracted to females, she had known since she first saw him talking to James five years prior. He never looked at any woman the way he looked at that scrawny, 16 year old human boy.

 

Spock continued speaking, as Sarek had no words on the matter. “To be in a marriage devoid of attraction would not benefit any member of the royal family.” he went on. “Furthermore, I have come to accept that I do not feel sexual attraction, leaving little possibility for conceiving an heir if I were to marry out of obligation.”

 

Amanda understood the reason behind her sons words; not only was all of this true, but he wanted to get back to James. She had been slipping him different articles posted about him, about how he was driven away from his promising Academy career by reporters and cynical citizens. Spock was trying to raise a case with his father that allowed him to return to Earth, return to San Francisco to James. There was an old Vulcan word, _t'hy'la_ , that came to mind. Friend/brother/lover, it meant. It was rare to find a _t'hy'la_ , even less so when one was so young. Amanda wholeheartedly believed that James and Spock were each other's _t'hy'la_. They had been close friends, brothers even, for four years before becoming lovers. They evidently cared a great deal about each other, and that was all Amanda ever wanted for her son.

 

Sarek finally had something to say on the matter, pinching the bridge of his nose as he spoke. “You mean to tell me that you wish to give up your chance to be king because you do not feel attraction to women?” he said, trying to not get angry. Sybok was sounding better and better for King, honestly. Despite his emotional expression, he was less frustrating and more reliable and honest. “After which you proceeded to tell me you do not feel sexual attraction as a whole?” he sighed, pinching his nose harder. “Then how will you justify your relationship with the human?” He wanted to invalidate the statements and the relationship. He wanted his son to find a bride, to settle down and become King.

 

“Humans, as well as many other races, have come to understand the concept of 'romantic attraction' as a separate attraction than sexual.” Spock explained. “While I do not experience sexual attraction, I feel romantic attraction males of this, and other, races.”

 

Sarek made a noise of contempt, letting go of his nose before he broke it. He was never going to make any sense of this, wouldn't make any sense of his youngest son. He was saying that he did not wish to marry a Vulcan noblewoman and sire heirs, that he was attracted to other males. Such a concept had been kept separate form the royal family for centuries; other Vulcans, 'regular' Vulcans, occasionally engaged in homosexual acts, but the last homosexual in the royal family had been during the 20th century, and she had been persecuted for treason.

 

“My final words on this matter are clear.” Spock said, breaking the silence. “I will return to Earth, return to my position at Starfleet Academy. I believe I have found love, Sa'mekh, much the same way you did with Ko'mekh.” he said simply. Sarek had met Amanda when they were young, and Sarek had fallen in love with her. Instead of giving up the crown for love, Sarek did the logical thing and pressed his father to allow Amanda to be his queen. Spock suspected that one of the reasons his grandfather allowed it was based on the fact that Amanda was able to produce heirs for the royal line.

 

“Ko'mekh, I must apologize for any hurt I have, or may, cause you.” Spock whispered softly, eyes drifting to his mother. Amanda looked like she wanted to simultaneously hug her son, never let go, and cuff her husband hard enough to knock some sense into him.

 

“I see where your loyalties lie.” Sarek all but grit out, glaring at his son. “Your loyalties lie with your heart, and not your bloodline.”

 

Spock was itching to say something to his father, something he had picked up on Earth. It was offensive and obscene, but it was bubbling under Spock's skin, finally bubbling up and coming to the surface.

 

“Sa'mekh, I have two more words on the matter before I pack to return to Earth.” Spock said coldly, locking his gaze on his father's. “Fuck off.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda and Spock prepare for Spock's departure. Also, Spock has a box hoarding problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third, and last chapter for the day. Damn. That's three chapters a day, two days straight. Yay me.

As he walked away from his parents, Spock felt horrible for what he had done to his mother. He was leaving her for Earth, but he would keep in contact with her. His father, on the other hand, he would keep very sparse contact with. He could feel the disappointment coming off his father without the need for touch-telepathy, and he found he didn't care. As long as his mother cared about him, he was fine.

 

Just as Spock reached his room, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Turning, he was met with the sight of his mother. She was quite a bit shorter than he was, but she usually wore heels so people could actually see her in their line of sight.

 

Amanda's gaze was soft, almost sad as she pulled her son into a hug. Spock found himself hugging her back, enjoying the caring touch.

 

“I will miss you.” Amanda muttered when she finally let go of her son. “I will not stop you from pursuing love. Your father, however... Do not worry about him. Just make me proud.” she said with a soft smile. Spock found himself smiling back, something he did quite often when Amanda was around.

 

“I promise, ko'mekh, I will make you proud of me.” Spock said. He always strived to make his mother proud, and now she was asking him to do it.

 

Amanda smiled again, squeezing Spock's wrist. “Do you need any help packing?” she offered, earning a nod from Spock.

 

“It would be appreciated.” he said, stepping aside to allow her into his room. Amanda entered, immediately going to search for some boxes or something to put things in. Spock was a hoarder when it came to boxes. All kinds of boxes were strewn about his room. Big ones, little ones. Hat boxes, shoe boxes. All kinds of boxes. Amanda found it endearing that her son had some kind of hobby, even if it was really weird.

 

Spock found a few of his favourite boxes to take with him, about six of them in total. One was a shoe box he could carry small personal items in, another was a larger box he was going to use for clothing. The other four were various shapes and sizes he found decent uses for. It took the pair an hour and a half, but they finally had everything Spock planned on taking with him boxed up and ready to go.

 

Spock's shuttle was leaving in the morning, so he spent one last night in his room. His mother promised to see him off in the morning, just so he knew someone cared.

 

The next morning, Spock and Amanda transported the boxes to the shuttle dock, thankful for the shuttle-craft designated for royal family use only. More room for boxes. Spock had slipped a few small boxes in his pockets on the way out the door.

 

Once everything was squared away and ready for Spock, Amanda gave her son one last hug for neither knew how long, a single tear trailing down her cheek. This was her baby, her only son, and he was leaving home for good, she imagined. She never thought this day would come, because Spock was supposed to become king, but here they were.

 

Spock knew his mother was going to get emotional. It wasn't a hard conclusion to come to. When he realized she'd shed a tear, he gave her a tight squeeze to comfort her.

“Ko'mekh...” Spock muttered, looking down at his mother. “I will stay in contact with you. I could never cut you completely out of my life.”

 

Amanda wiped away her tear, giving Spock a sad smile. “I look forward to stories of Earth.” she said, an unspoken 'and stories of James' hanging in the air.

 

Giving his mother one final hug, Spock boarded the shuttle and settled himself in for the flight to Earth. It was going to be quite a while, so he had a PADD with him. It wasn't for pleasure reading. Rather, he was reading all of the articles about James published in tabloids across the galaxy in the last few months. Each successive article made Spock angry, but he kept it under control.

 

From what he read, James had been forced to resign from Starfleet Academy, ending any chance he had at a promising career as a captain. Spock knew he would've made captain. There was no better candidate than James Kirk for a starship captain.

 

Other articles suggested that James had returned to Iowa with his parents, while others suggested he was still in San Francisco. He didn't know which to believe, but he would be arriving in San Francisco out of habit.

 

One particular article rubbed Spock the wrong way. It had been published shortly after the first one, written by a different reporter, evidently one friends with the first. The reporter detailed their own idea as to why James was with Spock, as no one knew they had been close friends for quite some time. This reporter believed that James simply wanted to undermine the Vulcan monarchy, collapse the reign of one of the oldest royal families in the Federation. While Spock knew otherwise, the idea still made him angry. If any of these reporters actually knew anything about James, they wouldn't publish such ludicrous things.

 

Arriving in San Francisco, Spock's boxes were transferred to the usual hotel the royal family stayed in until he figured out where he was going from there. Returning to the apartment he had been living in before any of this happened was out of the question. The building would be crowded with reporters if they found out he was back.

 

Instead, siting cross-legged on the bed, Spock attempted to contact James through their bond. Both of them being on the same planet was beneficial to the bond, and the migraine Spock had since he arrived on Vulcan was finally clearing up, knowing that James was close.

 

_'Ashaya_.' Spock thought, sending the thought towards James. _“Ashaya, are you alright?'_

 

_'Spock?'_ was the startled mental response, the familiar presence of James comforting. _'Are you... are you back on Earth?'_

 

_'I am, James.'_ Spock confirmed, allowing James to feel his contentment. _'I have come back for an indefinite amount of time.'_

 

_'You mean... you bailed on your Dad?'_ James puzzled. _'Aren't you supposed to have prince-y things to do on Vulcan?'_

 

_'I... I relinquished my claim to the throne.'_ Spock sent back softly, almost too soft for James to pick up on.

_'Spock. Why?'_ James asked sadly. Spock had seemed so excited to become king, but to hear he'd given up his chance?

 

_'For love.'_ Spock responded, giving James pause. He had given up any chance at becoming king for him? For some farm boy from Iowa?

 

_'...Spock.'_ the affection in James' thought was overwhelming, but the good kind of overwhelming. _'Are you at the usual hotel?'_

 

_'Indeed. I have managed to avoid the press. I would like to see you again. Are you able to make it here unseen?'_ Spock confirmed.

 

_'I can damn well try.'_ James said seriously. ' _Mom and Dad kept me in San Francisco with them and Pike. I wanted to go back to Iowa, but now I'm glad they stopped me.'_

 

_'I await you, ashaya.'_ Spock sent, a small smile tugging at his lips. He stood from the bed to retrieve one of his boxes, a smaller one from his pocket. It contained a few assorted knickknacks, all from James and his adventures through San Francisco. In the box was a metal jack, a pair of holodice, a silver clover charm, and a cheap plastic ring from an arcade they visited. The ring was removed from the box and slid onto Spock's right hand. It wasn't anything special, simple gold plastic, but it reminded Spock of James.

 

It took James an hour to evade the press and get to the hotel. The front desk clerk looked up momentarily when he entered before returning to her work. It was just James Kirk. She had been told he was alright to come and go as he pleased, as long as Spock was there.

 

James made his way up to the room, bubbling with excitement. He'd spent the last two months without Spock, dodging the media and hiding out in his parents' basement, but now Spock was back, so they had each other for support again.

 

Spock heard the door chime, calling for the person at the door to come in. It could only be one person, as only one person knew he was there.

 

James stepped into the room, immediately heading for the little living area. Spock was sitting on the couch with a mug of spice tea, staring off into space. When James went over to him, he took the tea out of Spock's hand and placed it on the coffee table in front of them so he could sit next to him.

 

Without any spoken words, James leaned over and kissed Spock. It was a soft, tender kiss full of emotion and desperation.

 

“Welcome back, ashaya.” James muttered against his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A French lesson happens, calming Spock's nerves. Not for long though, because the media is a bunch of a-holes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. Another chapter. I don't even know what happened. I started writing this in tech class, since that class is officially done this semester. I just sorta... _French_

It had been a week since Spock had returned to Earth. He had been reinstated at the Academy as a teacher, and he was staying with James and his parents. It was his first day back at the Academy, meaning his first day back in the public of Earth.

 

The minute he arrived at the Academy for work, reporters were everywhere. They weren't allowed on Academy property, so they swarmed just off the property line, cameras and recording devices trained on Spock the entire time. He kept quiet, slipping passed the crowd quickly so he could make it to his classroom for first period.

 

Arriving in the classroom, Spock placed his briefcase on the desk he had missed the last two months. He pulled out his lesson notes and went to begin writing on the board. Today's lesson, his first lesson back, was Terran Canadian French. It was trivial, but it was a simple language to teach despite all of the rules and exceptions. Much easier than Standard English, that was for sure.

 

Students started filing in, whispers filling the classroom as they noticed Spock. He looked different somehow, more tired than they'd seen him last. The fill-in professor may have been very expressive and bubbly, but she was no Spock.

 

Once everyone was seated, Spock cleared his throat to begin the lesson. Everyone looked to him expectantly, waiting. It was eerie and unnerving the way they stared, but he ignored it and began his lesson.

 

“The French language has many different forms. There is Louisiana French, European French, and Canadian French, which we will be analyzing this lesson.” he began, getting back into his 'professor mode', as James so eloquently called it. “Verb conjugation is a vital part of learning any language, and as such, we will focus on conjugation today, specifically present-tense conjugation.”

 

Pointing to the board, Spock had written the rules for conjugating regular French verbs ending in -er, along with a few examples.

 

“When conjugating a verb ending in -er, the last two letters of the word are removed. The -er denotes the infinitive form of the verb. The -er also represents the preposition 'to', which forms the infinitive form of the verb. 'Penser', the French verb meaning 'to think', is an example of an infinitive. To conjugate, the suffix -er will be removed in favour of a new suffix, based upon the preceding pronoun.” Spock began, writing 'penser' on the board as well as underlining the suffix. Underneath, he wrote out the most common pronouns with spaces beside each one. The board looked like the following:

 

_Pens_ _ er _ _\- to think._

 

_Je-_

_Tu-_

_Il/Elle-_

_Nous-_

_Vous-_

_Ils/Elles-_

 

Turning back to the class, Spock began speaking again. “The most common French pronouns in Canada have been listed on the board. In order, they are I, you, he/she, we, a formalized you, and girls/boys/they.” he said, gesturing to each pronoun as he spoke. “Each pronoun has its own suffix added to the end of a verb to change the meaning.”

 

Picking up his marker again, Spock began writing the suffixes next to the pronouns.

 

_Pens er\- to think_

 

_Je- 'e'_

_Tu- 'es'_

_Il/Elle- 'e'_

_Nous- 'ons'_

_Vous- 'ez'_

_Ils/Elles- 'ent'_

 

The class began taking notes at that point, as Spock didn't approve of having no study notes.

 

“Using the previous example of 'penser', the conjugation for 'I think' would be 'je pense'.” Spock went on, recapping his marker and placing it on the ledge under the board. “Accordingly, 'you think' in an informal sense would conjugate to 'tu penses'.”

 

Spock picked up the marker again, uncapping it to write more on the board. He penned down the rules for conjugating regular '-ir' verbs, as well as examples and the pronouns. “'-ir' verbs are conjugated using a different set of suffixes, and such should not be confused with 'er' verbs.” he said, writing the word 'choisir' above the list of pronouns, alongside which he wrote 'to choose'.

 

“'ir' conjugation also requires the original suffix to be removed, leaving the stem of the word. The new suffixes are based upon the same basic pronouns.”

 

_Chois ir\- to choose_

 

_Je- is_

_Tu- is_

_Il/Elle- it_

_Nous- issons_

_Vous- issez_

_Ils/Elles- issent_

 

“Following these rules, conjugating the verb 'choisir' to align with the pronoun 'nous' would result in the statement 'nous choisissons', or 'we choose'.” Spock said, not really paying attention to who was taking notes or who wasn't. He could hear most people taking notes, so that was fine by him.

 

“Finally, there are '-re' verbs. 're' verbs also have their own suffixes. A verb such as 'attendre', 'to wait for', will be our example.”

 

_Attend re\- to wait for_

 

_Je- s_

_Tu- s_

_Il/Ell- no suffix_

_Nous- ons_

_Vous- ez_

_Ils/Elles- ent_

 

“Following these rules, the conjugation of 'They wait for the cab' would be 'Ils attendent le taxi'.” Spock went on.

 

“With all verbs, the pronouns 'ils' and 'elles' are plurals. However, 'elles' is only used if the group of people is entirely female. If there is at least one male in the group, it becomes 'ils'.” he finished, allowing everyone to finish taking notes as the end-of-class bell rang. As the class filtered out, Spock went through his notes for his advanced xenobiology class, wherein he was teaching Romulan. The notes were two months old, planned lessons he had not gotten to teach. He was able to teach them now, so he was going to do so.

 

The next class went by in what seemed like a few minutes to Spock, and all his actions felt robotic. When that class was over, Spock was able to take his lunch break. He chose to stay in his classroom, having prepared a lunch before coming to work. If he stayed in his classroom, he couldn't be harassed. Simple logic, really. Staying in hi classroom meant he was also able to video call James to talk to him.

 

Doing just that, Spock placed his sandwich on the desk in front of his computer as he typed in James' contact information. Out of teen habit, he encrypted the connection so no one could get in.

 

James answered quickly, a tired smile on his face. “Hey, Spock.” he yawned. “Bored already?” he joked.

 

Spock couldn't help but smile slightly. “Negative. It is my lunch break, and I wished to make sure you are alright.” he said, noting the tired look in James' eyes.

 

James chuckled softly, running a hand through his hair. “Protective, aren't we?” he teased, earning a faint green blush from Spock. Seeing the blush, James chuckled again. “It's not a bad thing, honest.”

 

“I was worried.” Spock muttered, taking a bite of his sandwich. Most Vulcans didn't touch food with their hands, but exposure to hand-held food thanks to James made Spock less adverse to the idea. “There are many reporters on the edge of the Academy's property, waiting.” he informed the other.

 

“Well that's just great.” James huffed in annoyance. “I'd recommend nerve pinches, but that'd be bad for your reputation.” he said, trying to make a joke.

 

“I would believe assaulting reporters would put a negative look on my already dwindling reputation, yes.” Spock sighed.

 

“On that subject, I'm sending you another article.” James muttered unhappily. Moments later, Spock's PADD 'dinged' with a new message. Opening the link, Spock grumbled incoherently just reading the title.

 

_'Queer Vulcan Prince Leaves Home, Supposedly For Human Lover'_

 

The following article spoke negatively about actions Spock had told only the Kirks and Christopher Pike. He didn't know how the media got a hold of this information, but he wasn't pleased. The information was shared in the strictest of confidence, and Spock knew that no one he told would've said anything. Christopher Pike, while a relatively new ally, was trusted by Winona and George Kirk, so Spock would trust him. He didn't seem the type to do something like this, so that only left the possibility of eavesdropping reporters.

 

James noticed Spock's displeasure with the article and sighed. “It's awful, I know. They say some pretty bad things about you, and some bad things about me.” he mentioned. “And some horrible things about your mother I'd like to slap them over.”

 

Indeed, there was slander directed towards the Queen of Vulcan, along the lines of her poor raising of her son and her inability to treat Spock like a son, and rather a daughter, because he was homosexual. It angered Spock, it really did. He hoped Amanda didn't see this article, because she wouldn't like it. Most would believe Amanda Grayson would cry. Spock knew she'd hunt down the reporter and teach them a lesson, and the thought was terrifying.

 

Sadly, their conversation was cut short by the bell. Spock disconnected the call with a Vulcan salute, dealing with the remains of his lunch. He was teaching another class, coincidentally Nyota's class, next period. He was teaching a lesson on Klingon conjugation and prepositions.

 

The end of the day came quicker than Spock would've liked. He placed all of his lesson notes in his briefcase as he prepared to head home. As he stepped out of the school, the reporters seemed to spring back to life, yelling out unintelligible questions as Spock walked away. Some followed him as he walked home, taking as many detours and side streets as he could to shake them off. By the time he was home, none of them were following him.

 

Slipping in the back door, Spock was greeted by a hug from James. “Welcome home.” he said happily. “Any trouble with the reporters?”

 

Spock hugged James back, shaking his head. “I managed to confuse them. None followed me here past the station.”

 

“Good.” James said softly. He gave Spock a quick kiss on the cheek before tugging him by his wrist into the living room. Winona and George were setting up a game plan for dealing with reporters, and had been all day.

* * *

The next day, James decided to go into work with Spock. Winona had pulled some strings at the Academy so that James could do so on occasion to 'help with teaching', so to speak.

 

Hand in hand, they walked through San Francisco in the early morning. As usual, at least one reporter caught sight of them. Cameras flashed periodically, taking pictures of the couple. Voices rang out, crisp and clear from the crowd, derogatory remarks harsh off their lips. James found himself squeezing Spock's hand for support; he was trying to be strong, trying to be brave, but sometimes, he just needed comfort.

* * *

A month went by, and the harassment was constant. Hecklers had wormed their way into Spock's classes, yelling out things during lessons as he tried to teach. James was less frequent in his visits to the Academy, and eventually, Spock had to resign. There was a safety risk at the Academy, and as such, he had to leave.

 

He and James were kept under 'house arrest' by Winona and George. Christopher was in and out on occasion, making sure everyone was alright. George was staying more frequently, cutting his time at Starfleet to stay with his son and Spock. Winona kept up her hours, defending her son and Spock any time someone at Starfleet had the balls to talk negative about them when she was in the room. The Admiralty didn't have the guts to axe such a great admiral, so Winona stayed where she was.

 

As time went on, Spock was worked to his last nerve. He was fed up, so to speak, with everything going on in regards to his love life and partner, so he finally took action.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and James have had enough, finally letting the media have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am _so_ sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday. I've been studying for my English exam. Have this chapter as an apology.

It only took a week to get everything in order. Winona and George arranged most of it with the help of Starfleet, even if Starfleet was kept mostly in the dark about the why. James and Spock were preparing themselves for the onslaught when the time came, James more than any. He had never done well under pressure, and this would be the most pressure he had ever put on himself.

 

When the time came, Spock, James, Winona, and George travelled to the front steps of the Starfleet building, where they had planned for everything to be set up for 11:00 that morning. They arrived ten minutes early, and yet the reporters were already there, with their recording devices and cameras. James honestly wanted to hide behind his parents or Spock. These assholes had forced him to leave the Academy, a place he felt like himself, felt safe. He wanted to flip them off or something, but he didn't. Self-preservation and all that.

 

At 11:00 sharp, Spock cleared his throat. It was a mere formality, as all of the reporters were already focusing their attention solely on the group. To them, Spock looked out of place with the blonde-haired, blue-eyed Kirks, with his black hair and brown eyes.

 

Finally, the silence was broken as Spock stood ramrod straight on the steps, hands clasped behind him. _Diplomat time_ he thought scathingly. Even if he was no longer a prince, he was still technically a Vulcan diplomat, which was part of the reason this was even happening in the first place.

 

“It has come to my attention, very rudely, that many of you have been harassing and falsely reporting in regards to myself, my partner, and our families.” Spock said, a hint of anger edging his even tone. “This gathering is my way of righting those wrongs and answering any questions you may have in hopes of clearing your confusion and getting you yo return to your daily lives. You are doing no good interrupting our day-to-day lives with you invasion of privacy and false reporting.”

 

A few reporters began murmuring to each other, mostly confused. A few were excited about the prospect of getting to interview Prince Spock and his human partner.

 

James moved to stand beside Spock, putting on a brave face. Winona and George stayed back a few feet, watching their son and his partner. It was clear that James loved Spock, and his parents were happy for him.

 

One reporter, evidently Romulan in origin, stepped forward with her recording device. She had dark hair and bright eyes, which held a determination James could admire. Her up-swept eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as she held out her device.

 

“Is it true, then, that you renounced your claim to the throne?” she asked. Spock nodded solemnly.

 

“My father and I had separate views on what a proper Vulcan leader should be.” he said. It wasn't technically a lie, which weighed better on Spock's conscience. Vulcans didn't lie, after all.

 

“Further, is it true that you met Cadet Kirk at a Starfleet gala?” the reporter asked. James shook his head, deciding to take this question.

 

“We met at a ball thrown by Queen Amanda for Spock's 18th birthday.” he said. They'd known each other for close to five years at present, and he figured it was about time the public found out.

 

The reporter frowned slightly, almost unnoticeable. “You mean to say that you've been together since then?” she asked, trying to puzzle her way through it.

 

Spock shook his head. “Negative. We began a romantic relationship during the gala.” he informed her. Misinformation annoyed him, and so did misinterpretation.

 

Another reporter stepped forward, a human. He had neatly kept red hair and cynical grey eyes. “Cadet Kirk, would you care to explain why you left Starfleet Academy?” he asked.

 

James internally winced. He knew the subject would come up, but he had prayed it wouldn't. Taking a breath, he spoke. “I left Starfleet Academy because of people like you, reporters looking for a story. I was harassed on my way to and from school, in between classes, and occasionally _in_ my classes. I felt it unsafe to continue my education.” he explained, trying to keep his voice even and placid.

 

The reporter almost looked ashamed, stepping back into the crowd of people. The next hour was spent answering questions that the couple, and James' parents, deemed appropriate. Some questions were ignored for being inappropriate in some form, others just based on personal opinion on the matter.

 

Once everything was wrapped up, the reporters seemed content to leave them alone. They had answers to the questions they wanted them for, and they had enough material for quite a few articles apiece. After everyone scattered, James turned to Spock and gave him a hug. It wasn't something he usually did, but James needed the physical comfort from somebody. The crowd of people had really put a strain on his anxiety, nearly causing him to up and leave a few times to clam down. Spock responded to the hug by wrapping his arms around James as well, allowing James to place his chin on Spock's shoulder.

 

When they finally pulled apart, Winona and George could only smile softly. They knew their son had found someone perfect for him, and his interactions only proved it.

 

“Home?” James muttered, rubbing his eyes with his fists. It wasn't particularly late or bright, but James' eyes hurt from all of the cameras flashing pictures of the two. Winona nodded, gesturing for her son to come closer so she could give him a quick hug. George ruffled his hair with a small smirk and a wink, causing James to blush slightly.

 

They made their way back home, mostly silent save James making random comments about clouds and plants. His hands were in the pockets of his jeans, and he looked pretty sullen.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Vulcan, Queen Amanda had shut down the broadcast of James and Spock's little press conference, turning to her husband. King Sarek looked pensive, as if thinking hard on a subject that perplexed him greatly.

 

“Sarek, ashaya,” Amanda muttered softly, “you should speak with Spock.”

 

Sarek looked to his wife in confusion, curious as to what she meant. Seeing the look on his face, Amanda continued.

 

“Look at them, the way they look at each other, the way they're defending their love.” Amanda urged. “Doesn't it remind you of anyone? Someone close to you, perhaps?”

 

A little light bulb went off in Sarek's head, causing him to nod slowly. “It does, my Queen.” he said quietly, placing a hand over top of his wife's. “They remind me of the two of us, all those years ago. I will speak with him.” he agreed.

 

“Thank you, ashaya.” Amanda said softly, giving her husband a smile.


End file.
